Adventures of Bagels the Penguin
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: I'M SO EXCITED!


**Hello Nico, if you're reading this thank you so much for choosing to read my fanfiction on livestream! I want to take a second to thank you for all you do with your videos. This is a really fun fandom to be in and your videos are hilarious. Your videos mean a lot to me personally; my sister ad I don't have a lot in common, but we both quote your videos to each other and bond over it. Also they help me stay in shape cause I'll only watch a video when I'm working out. I also wanted to thank you for just being a genuine person, a genuinely nice guy, unlike some people who put on a show just for better ratings, you just have fun and genuinely care about your fans...or if you don't you're REALLY good at faking. Just keep being doing what you, it touches people's lives in a really positive way.**

**~Affa (rhymes with Appa from Avatar the Last Airbender)**

* * *

Hello, my name is Bagles the Penguin. I sit here in Nico's bedroom and watch him make videos. I gotta admit, it's pretty magical. What? You didn't know I was there? Well here I am, in the corner here. Hello! Hey everyone! How are you guys doing today?

Anyway! You guys might be wondering how I got all the way here, how I became the picky penguin that I am today. If you aren't, that's too bad, I'm telling you anyways.

It all started in a little town called Inaba. Nico was playing Persona 4, and people were telling him what they should be doing. Build your social link with Rise they said, build your social link with the round headed little nugget girl, they said. Level up, don't level up. Do this, wait no don't actually do that, do this other thing. Everyone was being so picky! And out of all that pickyness, I was born: the picky penguin!

When I was born, I was really confused. Everything was so new and bright...and SHINY! I didn't know what to do, I changed my mind every two seconds. Everyone was so big, and there were so many things to do! So I sat down on the sidewalk and thought. Everyone who walked by my was like "WOAH WHAT IS A PENGUIN DOING HERE?!" and then just ignored me. It's really weird, they just left me there out in the sun. Would that count as animal cruelty? I don't know.

I concentrated really hard...harder...harder...TOO HARD! ...harder. Oh, sorry, I got distracted, there. Anyways, I heard these voices. No, I'm not schizophrenic! It was Nico! He was telling a story about a guy who learned valuable life lessons by beating everyone up with his Personas. Nico said that guy also got "giggity" with every single girl...whatever that means!

Oh! Also, at one point, Nico talked about this restaurant, Aya's. This old guy who ran the shop would keep saying. "AYAAAA YOU SUCK!" every time the Persona guy tried to eat the big meaty bowl and failed. So this one time, I went to Aya's while the Persona guy was there. I ate the entire meaty bowl right in front of him! You should have seen the look on his face. I think he died a little inside.

Whenever Nico starts a new game, I go with him. I travel in between games on this nifty boat: the S.S. LP. The days are ALWAYS sunny on that boat! After Inaba, I landed on this island with these weird people and a bear and a bunny. This guy with hamsters made me live in his jacket for a while and tried to make me his demon lord of deathly demon doom...or something like that. I got the despair sickness and became the Decisive Penguin for a little bit. I wanted Quizno's instead of P.F. Chang's. And Hajime was my tissue.

Then I was in Japan, but it was disguised as America for some reason. I spent some time going to a court room every couple of days. This big guy with Sonic the Hedgehog hair yelled and slammed his desk a lot. The judge kept talking about turkey sandwiches and going on the monkey bars...? He was an interesting man to say the least...Also there was this little goober girl in a funny outfit that kinda sounded like me! She kept telling Sonic guy and Neck Scarf guy to make out. They look like they don't like each other very much, yelling at each other and all. Why would they want to make out?

After that Nico played Tearaway. Iota the letter guy was really nice! We rode a moose together! And I finally got to see Nico's face! He looked very different from all the people from before...cause he wasn't a cartoon and all. Iota said he was going to visit the Sun god. Was that Nico? Was he a god? Well...he created me out of the pickyness in his fans' hearts. Does that make him a god? By the same token, does that make any person that creates a character which becomes real in the minds of others a god of our own fictionalized universes? Woah...that's deep, man. Anywho, I traveled a long way with Iota and finally got into Nico's room from the game. You didn't see it because he edited that part out. He thought that would be weird for everyone to see.

And that's how I came to be in Nico's bedroom, watching over all of you nice people during livestreams! Sometimes I still jump into the games Nico plays, especially when you guys are being PICKY! Haha...I love you guys! You made me possible. Ok, have a nice night. Bye, now!

* * *

**(I wrote this story with the livestream in mind, so I made it pretty short. However, if anyone wants, I can write subsequent chapters going into more detail about Bagel's shenanigans. Let me know if there's an audience for that. Have an awesome day, you guys!)**


End file.
